Saiyan Princess of Kerinan
by alvinia
Summary: Vegeta gets a surprise visitor from Saera, a kerinani who is somehow connected to his past. First fic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**(I obviously do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters. Saera and planet Kerinan, however,are my own creation.)**

**This story is about a girl, Saera, who goes to Earth to meet her saiyan father. Saera is half kerinani/ half saiyan.The kerinani is a powerful race which has many abilities. All have the ability to control the elements, shapeshift, teleport,and read minds. Each kerinani also has their own unique ability. Saera has the usual kerinani abilities, along with her saiyan ones- it will be mentioned later on in the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Saiyan Princess of Kerinan**

Saera checked the com unit of the ship to see how long it would be until she reached her destination. 30.7 minutes. She was still a bit nervous about meeting her father for the first time._ I wonder what he's doing on a planet such as this, _Saera thought as she checked the information on Earth. She'd previously checked Vegeta-sei for him, but it was no longer in existence.

Back on Kerinan, she'd heard rumors that a monster called Frieza had destroyed the saiyan planet years ago and her own observations seemed to prove that those rumors may have, in fact, been true. Soon after she'd started back home, Saera had heard that her father had been one of the few survivors and that he was now on Earth. She would soon see if it was true. _I hope it is,_ she was getting tired of searching.

* * *

Vegeta was training in the gravity room and it was nearing noon. After blowing up another robot, he left the G.R. to see what Bulma had made for lunch. When he walked into the kitchen, however, there was no food in sight. "Woman!" Vegeta bellowed, "Where's my food?" He walked over to the table and saw a note.

_Trunks and I went to Goku and Chichi's for lunch today and I'll be going to the grocery store on the way back home. You can check the fridge to see if you can find anything, or you can come over._

"Damn onna," Vegeta grumbled as he checked the fridge finding nothing that would satisfy his hunger. He walked outside and took off into the sky toward Kakarotto's house.

* * *

Saera buckled in as the ship neared the Earth's atmosphere and the com unit began counting down for the landing. _10...9...8... _Saera pulled the ship into correct landing position. _7...6...5...4... _She braced herself, closing her eyes and holding on to the arm rests._3...2...1... _The ship landed in a valley and Saera got out looking around.

This planet looked much like Kerinan, from what she could see. Saera took off into the sky and started searching for her father.

* * *

**This was my first story, so I would really like some feedback. Also, sorry it was so short- I'll try to make the other chapters longer.Please review so I can know what to do to make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(No matter what anyone will tell you, I still don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters. However, Saera and planet Kerinan are still my own creation.)**

**As I promised, this chapter is longer than the first. So, please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

**

**Saiyan Princess of Kerinan**

As Saera flew over the landscape, she realized that the earth was very similiar to Kerinan. She soon neared a city and landed just outside a store, walking in.

"Hello miss," a salesperson said with a phony smile, "May I help you with anything?"

"Um... I'm looking for someone. I'm not really sure where I can find him though," Saera said looking around the store.

"Oh. Well, may I help you with anything here?" the salesman said hoping she'd buy something.

"I don't have any money."  
The salesperson's smile faded and he stared at her. Saera glared back and, turning on her heel, walked out.

_Now, how will I find him? _she wondered thinking about her dad as she walked around the city.

* * *

Vegeta landed at Kakarot's house and Goten ran by him, "Hey 'Geta! Bye Vegeta!" Less than two seconds later, Trunks ran out following Goten, "Hey daddy!" he said running past him. Vegeta growled as he walked into the house, seeing Kakarot grinning stupidly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kakarot said, still grinning.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot as if he was completely insane. "Why are you grinning like a baka?"

"Well, Bulma and Chi suggested that we take Trunks and Gohan and Goten camping..."

"We? I am not going camping with you," Vegeta growled, turning toward Bulma.

"Chi and I thought it would be good for you if you had father-son time," Bulma said.

"But, Kakarot and his kids are coming along?"

"Yes, and you're going first thing tomorrow morning."

Vegeta glared at his mate, "I am doing no such thing."

"Yes, you are," she replied. "Hey, if it's training you're worried about, you can still train while you're out there."

"Fine!"

"Good," Bulma smiled. "I have to go out of town tomorrow anyways."

"What for?"

"Business meeting."

Goku's stomach growled, "I'm hungry. Chi, is the food ready yet?"

Chichi walked into the room, "Yea, I just finished it." She went outside to call the boys in and everyone went to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Saera walked into a mini-mart and grabbed a soda, walking out without paying. As she opened it up, she suddenly thought of something. "Well, duh! I can't believe I didn't think of it before," she said under her breath. Saera began searching for the more powerful ki-levels on this planet. _I'm sure he's probably the strongest one here, _she thought taking off into the sky once again. She felt a strong power and flew toward it.

Soon, Saera found the source of the power she felt, but it wasn't her father. Instead, she found a namekian. _I guess it's worth a try. _"Hey you!" she called out to him as she landed nearby.

The namek turned toward her, "What?" He sounded a bit annoyed at her intrusion.

"Um... Would you happen to know Vegeta no Oujia?"

"Yeah."

Slightly surpired, Saera asked him, "Really? Well, do you know where he would probably be?"

"No. I don't keep track of him."

"Oh. Do you at least know where he lives?"

The namek narrowed his gaze at her question, "Why?"

"Because I need to find him- duh."

He hesitated a few seconds before answering. "He lives at Capsule Corp."

"Which is- where?"

"Ask someone else. Plenty of people know- they can probably tell you. I need to get back to my training."

"Jeesh, fine then." With that, Saera flew off to find C.C.

* * *

After eating dinner, Bulma and Chichi went into the living room to talk while Goku and Vegeta went outside to train. Goten and Trunks had gone to Goten's room to play a game and Gohan had to finish his schoolwork.

Vegeta threw a punch at Kakarot who just barely dodged it. Goku did a drop-kick knocking Vegeta down and Vegeta got up immediatly, throwing a ki-blast Kakarot's way as he did so. Their training soon turned to punches and kicks that were mostly dodged, and after a while, the saiyans went back to Goku's house.

"Let's go," Vegeta said almost as soon as he entered the doorway.

"Alright," Bulma said, "We need to be getting home anyway since it's getting late."

Bulma walked over to the staircase and called for Trunks who came down a few seconds later. "Bye Chi, bye Goku," she said before driving off toward home.

* * *

It was getting dark, so Saera decided to head back to her ship. She could find her father the next day, meanwhile, she was hungry and getting a bit tired. The girl walked over to the fridge and grabbed some cold rice and turkey before plopping down on a small couch-bed. After eating her meal, she put the dishes away and turned on her PHTV (portable holographic television), watching a sitcom (_Friends_) it was picking up from one of Earth's satellites._ At least I have some clue as to where I'm going to find my dad now, _Saera thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**As I've said before, this is my first story so some feedback would really be helpful. Please review and I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

(I never have and never will own DBZ and any of the DBZ characters. Saera and planet Kerinan are my own creation- don't even think about using them without my permission!)

Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Saiyan Princess of Kerinan**

The alarm clock rang, waking Vegeta up at 6:00 a.m. He growled as he smashed it and rolled back over to sleep.

"Vegeta!" Bulma was standing at the bedroom doorway, already dressed.

"What do you want now, woman?" he grumbled sitting up in bed.

"You're going camping today, remember?"

"Oh, right." Vegeta still wasn't very pleased about it.

"Now hurry up and get ready. You still have to meet Goku and his boys before you head off to the woods."

Vegeta got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. About 15 minutes later, he came out wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans. He walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Daddy, are we gonna leave now?" Trunks ran into the living room carrying a duffel bag.

"Yeah, sure."

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and kissed him, "Try to have fun, okay."

"Okay," Vegeta said smirking.

Bulma turned to Trunks, "See you in a couple of days and mind your father."

"K, bye mom." Trunks said heading out the door.

Vegeta nodded his goodbye at Bulma and followed Trunks out. The two saiyans took off into the sky toward Karkarot's.

* * *

At 7:30, Saera woke up at the sound of her alarm. She got up and headed to the shower. 21 minutes later, she came out and, grabbing a breakfast bar, headed out the door. She was going to find her father today, she knew it. 

After checking a directory, Saera started off to Capsule Corp. _I hope the namek was right and my dad's actually there. _She landed on the street just in front of C.C. and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Nobody answered and a few minutes later she rang it again, still no answer.

_Must not be anyone home,_ Saera thought as she took off again. _Where do I check now? _She started searching for powerful ki levels again and felt several of them nearby.

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks arrived at Kakarot's house and Chichi invited them in. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. 

"No," Vegeta said.

"Oh. Well, sit down and eat before you leave then," Chichi got out two plates and set them on the table.

Trunks thanked her and the two newcomers began piling their plates. They quickly but politely ate their food and left to the living room. Kakarot, Gohan, and Goten were standing around with their things.

"Ready to go?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep." The three replied in unison.

"Good," Vegeta walked out the door and headed toward the woods with the others following his lead.

* * *

Saera recognized the ki as that of saiyans' and she wondered who the other saiyans on this planet were. She'd only heard about her father being here, but it was very possible that there were more than she thought. Saera decided to go by her ship to get something before she went after her dad. She figured that it would probably help her once she'd found him. He most likely won't know who she was, but he could figure it out easily enough.

* * *

Vegeta landed in a small clearing in the woods, with Kakarot and the boys following behind. "This looks like a good enough place."

"Yea, it looks great!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"Whatever," Vegeta said as he began to set up a tent.

Kakarot looked around, "Um... Vegeta."

"What?"

"How many tents do you have?"

"One."

"Oh. Well, I brought two."

"So?"

"Are you sharing with Trunks?"

"No, he can share with Goten."

"What about Gohan?"

"He can share with you.," Vegeta sounded slightly irritated.

"Ok. Goten, Trunks, you two can set up your tent. Gohan, can you help me with ours?"

"Sure, dad," Gohan said, taking out a blue tent. Trunks and Goten began setting their's up as well.

* * *

Saera walked into the ship and went to a closet. After digging around for a few minutes, she finally found what she was looking for. It was the only holo-pic (holographic picture) she had that Vegeta was in. He and her mother were sitting on a swing together on Kerinan. 

She remembered her grandmother telling her how much they seemed to care about each other. But he'd ended up leaving a few weeks before Miarea, her mom, had found out she was pregnant. Miarae died four days after Saera was born, and all she knew about her father was what her grandmother had been able to tell her.

Saera left the ship and started flying toward the saiyans.

* * *

**Please review and I will try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

(I obviously do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters- never have, never will. However, Saera and Planet Kerinan are my creation.)

* * *

**Saiyan Princess of Kerinan**

Vegeta felt a stranger's ki flying toward them. It felt saiyan, yet there was something else there as well. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was somehow familiar to him. "Hey," he said to Kakarot, "You feel that?"

Goku looked up, "What?"

"A faint ki coming this way."  
"Oh, yeah. Do you recognize it?"

"No, but it is saiyan," Vegeta looked up.

"Hmm, I thought we were the only ones left."

"I did too, but maybe we were wrong."  
"I wonder what whoever it is is doing here," Goku said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but they're getting closer." Vegeta was on the alert now.

* * *

Saera was getting closer to the saiyans. There seemed to be five of them, but three seemed to be half-breeds. She would know who it was in a matter of minutes now.

_I'm sure my dad's there. He's got to be, _Saera thought as she began to fly over a forest. Saera started to pick up speed and spotted a clearing- the saiyans were down there. She flew down, and landed at the edge.

* * *

Vegeta turned around to see a young girl land nearby. She looked somehow familiar, but he knew he didn't know her. She was definitely saiyan, she had a tail as all saiyans did, but there was something else there too. He narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Saera."

"Well Saera, what are you doing here?"

"I- I was looking for my dad," she looked down. "I was looking for you," she added in a whisper.

Vegeta stared at her wide-eyed, "What?"

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Goku said to him.

Vegeta ignored Kakarot. "But- no, there must be some mistake."

Saera smiled, "No, no mistake. You're definitely my dad." She pulled out a holo-pic, "Look at this. Unless you had a look alike named Vegeta, you're him."

Vegeta took the picture and looked at it. The man in the picture appeared to be him, but he didn't quite remember. "Who did you say this man was?"

"My dad, Vegeta. Your name_ is _Vegeta, am I correct?"

"Yes. But I don't remember having a daughter before I came to Earth."

"Well, you'd left right before my mom found out she was pregnant." Saera looked away, "Don't you remember her? Miarea, she was my mom, and your mate. She died a few days after I was born."

* * *

Vegeta vaguely recognized the name. _Miarea? The name sounds familiar, but I can't quite grasp who it was. _"What planet was she from?"  
"Kerinan. You were there a few months before you left back to Vegeta-sei."

Vegeta looked at the holo-pic again, "That's where this picture was taken? Is the woman your mother?"

"Yes... and yes."

"You look just like her, but-"

Saera interrupted, "But you still don't remember."

* * *

_Great, just absolutely perfect, _Saera thought sarcasticaly. _He doesn't remember my mom or Kerinan. _"How could you possibly forget?" she cried out angrily.

Vegeta looked surprised at her sudden outburst, "I- listen, I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten if there wasn't a reason." With that, he remembered something.

"What?" Saera noticed the look on his face, "What happened?"

"There was an accident on my return to Vegeta-sei," he quietly said, "I lost all memory from then to the year before."

"So, you think that's why you don't remember?"

"Yes. That must be it."

Goku sighed loudly to get everyone's attention. "So, where're you staying then?"

Saera looked at him, "I don't know. I was hoping I could stay with my dad. By the way, who are you?"  
"I'm Go-"  
"He's Kakarot," Vegeta interrupted.

"No, I'm Goku!"

"Your saiyan name is Kakarot. Goku is your Earth name."

Saera chuckled at the two saiyans, "So, can I stay with you?"  
"I don't know. I'm not sure if my mate would mind or not." Vegeta growled at the thought.

"Oh. You have a family here?"

"Yes, a mate and a son."

As if on cue, Trunks came running into the clearing with Goten following in behind. Gohan came out of his tent where he was doing his homework.

"Hey. Who's that?" Trunks asked noticing Saera.

"That's your sister, Saera." Goku said merrily.

Trunks looked at Goku like he was a baka, "I don't have a sister."

"Actually, Kakarot's right, Trunks. She's your sister," Vegeta said.

"What? Since when have I had a sister?"

"She's your half-sister."

"Oh. Does mom know about this?"

"No," Vegeta said annoyed, "She'll know when we go home."

"But we're camping right now. Mom said we have to for the whole weekend."

"Well, we can leave early. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Fine," Trunks grumbled. "Wait, but she's out of town for the weekend."

"Well, she'll know when she gets home."

Saera sat down on a log, "So, would you mind introducing me to the others?"

* * *

Vegeta looked at Saera, "Oh, your brother's name is Trunks. The other two boys are Kakarot's kids."

Gohan walked up to Saera, "Hi, I'm Gohan.

"And I'm Goten!" Goten chimed in.

"Hmm... cool. So, when are we going home?"

"Um... what about now?" Vegeta said. "I didn't really want to go on this trip anyways."

"But-" Goku started.

"You can stay. Trunks, we're leaving."

"But daaadd."

"Trunks," Vegeta ordered, "I said we're leaving."

"You don't have to go on my behalf." Saera said, "I'll just stay in my ship for the time being. I can probably even bring it here."

Vegeta growled, "I'm just not going to get out of this am I?"  
"Apparently not. I'll be right back." Saera took off to get her ship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I would still like some feedback, so please review.**


End file.
